The present invention relates to an improved gun propellant.
Ammonium Azide has been known since its preparation by Curtius in 1890 (T. Curtius, Ber. 23,3023: 1890). Its physical properties are shown in Table I.
______________________________________ AMMONIUM AZIDE ______________________________________ CHEMICAL FORMULA NH.sub.4 N.sub.3 DENSITY 1.346 GRAMS/cc COLOR & FORM SOFT WHITE CRYSTALS MELTING POINT 230.degree.-240.degree. C. HEAT OF FORMATION +27 KCAL/MOLE VAPOR PRESSURE 40.degree. C. 3.62 MM HG 60.degree. C. 6.31 MM HG 80.degree. C. 36.7 MM HG WATER SOLUBILITY 20 GRAMS/100 cc @ 20.degree. C. NON HYGROSCOPIC NON IMPACT SENSITIVE ______________________________________
It has been characterized as a material with great sensitivity to explosion by heat and impact. This reputation has inhibited its use in any explosive, propellant or pyrotechnic mixture.
Koch, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,479, which discloses a method of stabilizing an azide, which may be ammonium azide, and the resulting composition. The azide of this patent is stabilized by providing an excess of the base forming the basic cation, which, in the case of ammonium azide, is exemplified by anhydrous liquefied ammonia. The resulting azide composition is disclosed as being useful as a fuel gas in rockets, gas turbines or the like.
Rausch et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,248 relates to the use of a mixture which produces solid boron nitride and hydrogen gas, and which is useful as a rocket fuel. The nitrogen oxidizing source material may be either hydrazonium azide or hydrazonium azide hydrazide. This system avoids generation of undesirably high molecular weight gaseous exhaust products, as well as compound dissociation at high temperatures; and
Bover, U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,616, which discloses a composition of matter for generating gases, comprising a mixture of an azide which may be ammonium azide and an oxidizing compound.
The high-nitrogen form of nitrocellulose is conventionally used as a gun propellant. Although satisfactory for many applications, there remains a need for gun propellants capable of giving similar propelling capacity at a small charge, and creating a lesser degree of smoke and flash upon exit from the gun bore.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gun propellant which will be a desirable alternative to conventional nitrocellulose propellants.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved gun propellant which will produce no or substantially no flash and smoke upon firing.